


(Love) Songs in the Key of Milkovich

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music, Rated teen and up for language, split-second angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds Mickey's iPod on his nightstand.</p>
<p>Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love) Songs in the Key of Milkovich

Ian didn’t know what to do when he found it. He didn’t even know Mickey owned an iPod, he’d definitely never seen him with one but there it was, lying on his nightstand. Ian stared blankly at it for a couple of seconds. He’d never even held an iPod before, but here one was, within his reach. He wondered how Mickey got his hands on one. Ian guessed he’d probably stolen it from a Northside kid or something… It was old, but it was still an iPod. Fair play.

He had half a mind not to tell Mickey he’d left it there, but that idea was thrown out when he reminded himself he would be skinned alive should Mickey ever find it. However that didn’t stop him being able to have a snoop on Mickey’s music.

Before he could stop himself he picked the iPod up and pressed a few buttons, hoping it would come to life. It did, and Ian was glad to see that the little battery icon was full. He untangled the headphones wrapped around the device and stuffed them hurriedly in his ears, taking a cautious look around him as if Mickey was going to materialise out of the wall and beat him to a pulp.

He calmly sat himself down on his little single bed and made himself comfortable, trying to ignore the excitement building up inside him. He didn’t even know why he was feeling so elated, probably because he finally had the opportunity to see something personal to Mickey, get to know him a bit better, even if said Milkovich didn’t know it.

He searched for a little while, wondering how best to proceed. He finally settled on pressing the _shuffle_ button.

**A Day to Remember:  
Downfall of us All**

Ian was immediately hit with what sounded like a chorus of men shouting, quickly turning into a heavy guitar riff. There was a bit of singing before someone was screaming into Ian’s ears. Of course Mickey would like this. Grimacing, he quickly pressed what he assumed was _skip._

**The Rolling Stones:  
Let’s Spend the Night Together **

Now here was one Ian knew. Monica used to play it at about a thousand decibels at crazy times of the night when she was manic. Ian stared into space, listening, reminiscing times when things had been easier, when he didn’t understand what was happening to his mother. He was ashamed to say he missed those times when he was so blissfully ignorant, and Monica herself. He’d got about halfway before he felt his eyes burning with unshed tears and quickly pressed _skip._

**Sia:  
Elastic Heart**

He recognised this one, too. Debbie had showed him the ‘genius’ music video, some girl in a nude suit flinging herself around the place with Shia LeBouf. She shortly after proceeded to show Ian her version of the dance, if Ian had a smart phone he would have recorded it to show her on her 21st birthday. He chuckled remembering her crawling around the living room, jumping off the sofas. However he could never imagine Mickey listening to this, let alone enjoying it. Maybe in another life. He thought back to the first song, that was much more Mickey’s speed.

**Arctic Monkeys:  
Arabella **

Ian had only ever heard of the band through Lip, though he’d never heard any of their songs. He was immediately entranced, he’d never really heard anything like it. Mickey had good taste.

He began really listening to the lyrics, they were so complex. The accent also made the song unique. He quickly looked up _Arctic Monkeys_ in the _Artists_ section and found a bunch of songs by them. He made a mental note to listen to them all later. He listened to the song all the way through, and waited patiently for the next track to come on. When it did he let out a sudden loud laugh. No fucking way.

**Taylor Swift:  
Love Story**

Ian was beside himself laughing. He couldn’t even hear Taylor’s angelic voice through the headphones, he was laughing so much. It wasn’t the fact he had the song downloaded, it was just the image in Ian’s head of Mickey lying on his front, legs crossed, listening to it drawing hearts in a notebook.

After he’d calmed down he thought _fuck this shit_ and yet again pressed _skip._

**Vampire Weekend:  
Diane Young**

As soon as the song started, Ian found himself overcome by the sudden need to sway side to side, very fast. It sounded familiar, probably in a movie or something. It was fast and happy, and Ian felt his lips quirking upwards as he listened to it, so groovy. _This,_ for some reason, he could see Mickey liking. It wasn’t sappy or girly, just uplifting. Ian not-so-seriously considered getting up and dancing himself. He restrained himself, but turned up the volume all the same.

**Natasha Bedingfield:  
Unwritten**

Ian groaned out loud. Fiona had gone through several major binges of _The Hills_ in her time, and any song gets tiring after you’ve heard it at the beginning of each episode thirty times a season. Ian couldn’t despise any song more. That time, Ian didn’t even stop to consider the girlyness of Mickey’s song choice, he just went with it. He figured that Mickey had a whole other side to him, and this music was just the beginning.

When all was said and done, Ian had to admit, Mickey had some crackers on his iPod.

**Sum 41:  
In Too Deep**

**Nirvana:  
Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**The Talking Heads:  
Once in a Lifetime**

**TPain:  
Church**

**Blink 182:  
The Rock Show**

**The Foo Fighters:  
The Pretender**

**Whitney Houston:  
I Wanna Dance With Somebody ** (Ian’s personal favourite finding)

**All American Rejects:  
Beekeeper’s Daughter**

**Snoop Dogg:  
Drop It Like It’s Hot **

**Panic! At The Disco:  
I Write Sins Not Tragedies **

Before Ian knew what had happened he’d been sitting in the same spot for over an hour. The battery had decreased by over half and Fiona was calling him to come downstairs. He quickly re-wrapped the headphones around the iPod and put it back on his nightstand before walking out of the room.

When he got downstairs he felt his heart jump a little. Fiona was trying to engage a reluctant Mickey Milkovich in conversation as he looked at the ground, hands in his pockets. Ian cleared his throat and Mickey looked up at him with his deep blue eyes (damn you, butterflies), seeming thoroughly glad that someone had come to interrupt them.

‘Hey.’ Ian said uncertainly. His heart rate had sped up considerably. _Stop it, Ian._ He thought, _there’s no way he can know._

‘Hey, I um, left my iPod here… was wondering if I could get it.’ Ian’s heart sped up even more, he didn’t think it was possible at this rate.

‘Yeah sure, it’s uh… upstairs so…’ Ian tried to make a kind of come hither gesture, asking Mickey to accompany him upstairs. The older boy got the message and nodded to Fiona before following the redhead upstairs. When they got to his room Ian stood awkwardly as Mickey approached the nightstand and collected his iPod, stowing it in his jacket pocket.

‘Any reason you dragged me up here, Gallagher?’ Mickey asked, smirking at Ian. The redhead wasn’t pussy enough to ask for a goodnight kiss. If it was going to happen, Mickey would have to work it out. They were new to the whole kissing thing and Ian was still finding his bearings. When was the right time, would Mickey accept it or punch him in the face, that kind of thing. However he thought, right now, no. It was not the time, so he guessed he’d have to settle for the usual banter.

‘What, was walking up the stairs a bit too tough for your little legs, Mick?’ Mickey glowered at Ian before turning on his heel and walking down the hall. Ian smirked and followed him.

_It’s totally fine_ Ian thought to himself, absentmindedly humming. _He’ll never know I snooped on his iPod. What’s the big deal anyway?_ And he let himself truly believe that for about two seconds until…

Mickey turned sharply in front of him, his hand reaching for Ian’s throat before slamming him against the nearest wall. Ian was in total shock, trying to catch his breath as all the wind had been knocked out of him on impact. Mickey reached into his pocket to retrieve his iPod before shoving the device underneath Ian’s nose. Ian realised with horror what song he had been _absentmindedly_ humming. _Fuck, you fucking idiot_ he thought.

‘Did you listen to this?’ Mickey asked forcefully. All thoughts of _what’s the big deal_ vanished from his mind as he tried to think of the last words he’d probably ever say to each of his siblings. He tried to speak but the pressure of Mickey’s fingers, vice-like on his throat was too great. Mickey asked again, slowly. His stare hard and cold.

‘Did. You. Fucking. Listen. To. This?’ Ian shook his head as best he could with the grip Mickey had on his jugular. His eyes were beginning to water, and Ian could tell Mickey knew he was lying.

‘Mi-ckey, please.’

Something in Mickey’s eyes changed as Ian said the words, like he’d just realised where he was and what he was doing. He loosened his grip immediately, breathing heavily. After a few seconds he put his iPod back into his pocket, scratching the back of his head awkwardly while Ian bent forward in front of him, trying again to catch the breath stolen from him.

An awkward moment passed, while all Ian could see was the floor beneath him. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and another one under his chin and he couldn’t help but flinch. The hand by his face was immediately redrawn but Ian quickly reached for it and straightened up. Mickey’s face was flushed, and his eyes looked watery. Ian’s heart broke a little.

This was how Mickey was raised. Violence first, ask questions later.

‘Sorry.’ Mickey mumbled, following Ian’s previous lead and looking at their joined hands.

‘It’s okay.’ Ian said confidently.

‘It’s not.’ Mickey argued, looking Ian in the eye again. Yep, definitely watering. He tried to remove his hand from Ian’s but the redhead gripped it tight.

‘I shouldn’t have done that… It’s a fucking iPod, nothing to fuckin’- I don’t know… get so angry about.’ Mickey was avoiding Ian’s eye again, struggling with what he was trying to say. ‘It’s just like… That’s what my dad would do, you know? It’s not… fair… right or whatever.’

Ian’s heart was literally a puddle on the floor as he watched Mickey slip and stumble over what he was trying to say. Before he could stop himself, he reached forward and gently pressed his lips to Mickey’s. The older boy took a moment, before reciprocating. No tongue or funny business, just a chaste little kiss. It’s what they both needed and yep, definitely the right moment.

They parted, Mickey gave a small smile and thanked him for the iPod.

‘I’ll see you at work.’ He said. He leaned forward and pecked Ian’s lips again quickly before disappearing down the stairs. Ian slumped against the wall behind him, grinning from ear to ear. Walking back to his room, he again started humming the song _Love Story_ quietly to himself.

It now had a brand new meaning to Ian and even years later, he would always remember it as a turning point, along with many more of their songs that now resided on Ian and Mickey’s _shared_ iPod.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally put my iPod on shuffle and wrote about the songs that came on for this work. 
> 
> Used this as a little break from writing a multichap I have in the works, stay tuned! xxx
> 
> PS, The Sia video for Elastic Heart is genius and seeing as Noel tweeted it for one of his 'Friday Songs' I deemed it appropriate. Plus the thought of Mickey dancing to Diane Young holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated 5eva xxx


End file.
